


and it became home

by simplydreaming



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Crooked Kingdom, im really a sucker for Vulnerable!Kaz sorry, somewhat spoilers? not really but maybe don't read if you haven't read crooked kingdom, sort of an AU but also sort of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: Inej prepares to set sail, but has one last good-bye before she can go.





	and it became home

Inej stood on the rooftop of the Slat, gazing off into the horizon. The wind was strong, and she adjusted her new slippers, steadying her stance. The Wraith is due to set sail tomorrow, and Inej had said all of her goodbyes. Well, almost all of them.

_“I’m really gonna miss you, Inej,” Wyeth sighed. “How am I ever going to put up with this one without you?” He jabbed his thumb in Jesper’s direction._

_“Okay, babe, ouch,” Jesper replied, his voice colored with sarcasm._

_Wyeth grinned. “Jes, you know I love you. But without Inej around, who is gonna call you out on your bullshit?”_

_Inej giggled, her lilting laugh ringing out into the foyer of the Van Eck residence. “I’m going to miss you, too.” She pulled Wyeth into a quick hug, and he squeezed her tightly. “Besides, he listens to you more than he ever has to me.” She pulled away and turned towards Jesper with a small smile._

_“Be safe, Wraith. I love you. Come back soon.” Jesper wrapped his arms around the slim Suli girl, and she nuzzled her head into his neck. She felt so safe in her friend’s embrace, she wasn’t sure she had the courage to leave._

_His voice softened. “Promise me you will come back to us.”_

_She pulled back and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “The deal is the deal.”_

_Jesper grinned. “The deal is the deal.”_

She stood on the ledge, looking down over Ketterdam, the city she has grown so fond of since she arrived a few years ago. It’s silly, she thinks. How much this place has started to look like home.

_“No, you may not leave. I forbid it.”_

_“Nina,” Inej began._

_“I’ll pay you a million kruge to stay.”_

_Inej gave Nina a pointed look._

_She groaned. “No, I know. You have to leave. Saints, I’m just going to miss you so freaking much.”_

_Inej grabbed her hand. “I am going to miss you so much, Zenik. You know, you are my best friend.”_

_“And you are mine,” Nina replied easily. “No one will ever be a better friend to me than you.”_

_Inej is solemn as she turns to look at the sunset. “I wish Matthias was here, too.”_

_Nina pulled her friend into a hug. “Me, too. I know he would bless you and would do all he could to help you on your quest.”_

_“I know he would, too.” Inej smiled. “Thank you, Nina. For all you do and for all you are. I am so grateful.”_

_Nina pulled back, gazing into her friend’s eyes. “No mourners.”_

_Inej nodded. “No funerals.”_

And now the time has come. She had one last goodbye, not just to her city, but the person who made her dream come to fruition. She shimmied down the drainpipe, and lowered herself, swiftly and lightly, landing on Kaz Brekker’s windowsill. She slipped inside, waiting in the shadows.

Soon enough she heard the familiar sound of his gait coupled with the thump of his cane as he ascended the stairs towards her. She felt herself inhale, knowingly, as the creaking of the stairs got closer.

He entered the room, loosening his tie. He reached up to tousle his dark locks, letting out a sigh. He set down his cane against his desk and sat in his chair. Without looking, he directs his voice to her. “Come out, Wraith. I know you’re here.”

She pulled herself out of the darkness behind him, sighing. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Kaz raised an eyebrow, unbuttoning his cuffs.

Inej sighed, moving closer to him. “You always know where I am. You can always find me.”

“When one has investments such as you,” Kaz began, “one must--”

“No.” Inej cut in. “I’m not an investment. You freed me. You paid off my debt and bought me a ship. You found my parents. If anything, I’m a burden. Now tell me, how can you always find me?”

Kaz stood up abruptly, shortening the gap between them. “I can smell you, an aroma of cinnamon and jasmine that fills my lungs until I cannot even breathe.” He was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath. He smelled like the streets of Ketterdam, and she didn’t think she had ever smelled something that felt so much like home.

“I can hear your breathing, a sound I have tuned my ear to catch in case you are gasping and hurt and need me to be there.”

His gloved hand reached for her braid, her hair enticing him. He pulled back his arm, and before he lost his nerve, pulled off his protection. The black leather gloves dropped to the floor.

Kaz sighed, gazing into her warm eyes. “I can feel you, your presence comforting me and making me feel human. When I am with you, I am not Dirtyhands or the bastard of the Barrel, I am Kaz Brekker. You have always seen the good in me even when there is none to be found.”

Inej inhaled his scent, his essence. She took in his features, the details of his face. His dark hair and dark eyes and dark clothes do him justice, as he is the most handsome man Inej had ever seen.

And he continues to be, each time she sees him.

“Nina once told me that she could hear the change in your breathing when you see me,” Inej whispered, their bodies almost pressed together.

“Is that so?” Kaz murmured.

Inej nodded, her forehead almost touching Kaz’s. “She said that your breath catches as if you’re seeing me for the first time.”

Kaz chuckled lowly. “And I thought that you said you would have me without armor, or you would not have me at all. What is this, Ghafa? What do you want?”

Inej reached her hand out, slowly, watching his expression. Kaz regarded her fixedly, an imperceptible nod signaling his consent. She caressed his cheek softly, her thumb grazing across his lips.

“You,” Inej whispered in reply.

“Inej,” Kaz’s lips quirked up into the smallest smile. “Be safe on your journey. Come back to me.”

Inej searched his gaze, and then before she could lose her nerve, she quickly pressed her mouth to his. His lips were soft, warm, and so inviting. She pulled back, hesitating, and watching his expression. Kaz inhaled sharply, his body shuddering.

Inej frowned. “I’m sorry, that was too much. I shouldn’t have--”

Kaz reached forward, wrapping the young woman in his arms. His bare hands touched her back, and he swallowed his urge to push her away. She melted into him, and it felt like coming home. “You have a kind heart, Wraith. Do not ever apologize for that.”

Inej smiled into his chest. “Come with me, Brekker.”

Kaz shook his head. “You know I cannot. I have no business interfering with your affairs. But I will be here, keeping the Barrel safe until you return home.”

Inej pulled back, drowning in his soft expression. “Home,” she replied, testing it out. Kaz’s arms tightened around her and he visibly relaxed.

She rested her head back on his chest. Ketterdam had become her home, and so she would return, if not only to find herself back in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> aahhhhhh guys i love this series and i am so inspired and i'm gonna write a ton i'm so happyyyy


End file.
